


Relationships And Disasters

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-11
Updated: 2000-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Roni meets Elizabeth and Annie for the first time.





	1. Relationships And Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The first part of it, which continues throughout, is based on a true story, but I've stretched it out quite a bit.

Spoilers: Roni meets Elizabeth and Annie for the first time.

Disclaimers: If you haven't seen or heard them on TWW, they are mine. Otherwise, I'm just taking them out for a spin.

"Why is this our problem?" Leo asked storming into his office for the morning staff meeting.

"The National Oil and Hazardous Substances Pollution Contingency Plan," Sam said.

"Is it that bad that they need the help of the federal government?" Leo questioned.

"Discharges that cause a sheen or discoloration on the surface of a body of water; Discharges that violate applicable water quality standards; and Discharges that cause a sludge or emulsion to be deposited beneath the surface of the water or on adjoining shorelines all require the attention of the federal government." Josh said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"And in this particular case?" Leo asked.

"In this particular case, we have a discoloration on the beaches in Charleston, low water quality, as well as discharges that have caused a sludge to be deposited beneath the surface of the water." Sam said while he grabbed a doughnut.

"Do we know what company it was?" Toby ventured to ask.

"Mayersk." CJ replied reading it from some hand written notes in front of her.

"They've stepped forward?"

"Yes, but they refuse to pay for the damages and the cleanup." said Sam as he took another bite of his doughnut.

"Why? If they've taken the blame for it, why won't they pay for it?"

"They claim they don't have the kind of money that it would take to clean it up, and have asked that the Oil Spill Liability Trust Fund be tapped into."

"Can we do that?"

"When the responsible party is unknown or refuses to pay, funds from the Oil Spill Liability Trust Fund can be used to cover removal costs or damages resulting from discharges of oil. I think we're gonna have to ask that this be tapped into, until we do find out who is responsible." Josh said as he took another sip from his coffee cup.

"How much oil was spilled?"

"About 8 million gallons, only 3 million gallons away from pushing the famous Exxon Valdez oil spill record." Sam finished the last part with an attempt to be funny, but had no takers. "Of course there have been many other spills, at much higher volumes, such as the incident of January 12, 1991, where 240 million gallons of oil were spilled. But that was over in the Persian Gulf. The Valdez incident is the last one of large volume to curse the United States' water's."

"What are the wildlife and environment people saying?"

"It's not good, Leo."

"Why, what's going on Josh?"

"Well Toby and I already have had our schedules changed all day today to deal with the environment people."

"And I have been granted the privilege of dealing with the wildlife people." Sam said with a very unenthused look on his face.

"Which leaves theMayersk people," Josh said, giving Leo a very translucent look. "Margaret has made some updates in your schedule as well."

"Ok. What about you CJ? You've been awfully quiet."

"Well, the press is going absolutely crazy over this. There hasn't been a big oil spill like this since the Exxon Valdez back in March of 1989, so you can imagine what my day will be like."

"Okay, lets get to work everyone." Leo said with a pained expression as everyone left his office.

******************************

"Are they all coming?" Jed asked his wife as he sat down to eat his lunch.

"No, just Elizabeth and Annie. Bill wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off work."

"When do they get here?"

"3:00 p.m."

"And I suppose you two are going to want me here, right?" Roni asked with a sound of bitterness in her voice.

"You have plans already?" Abbey asked.

"I was supposed to go into work today, but I guess I could call in sick or something."

"With your luck, the press would find out about it, and demand to see your medical records or something."

"Yeah, I guess I haven't had too much success with the press, have I? Tell you what though, I will try to get off work early, if I can. But if I can't, the earliest I will be back will be 10:30 p.m."

Suddenly Charlie entered the dining room and interrupted the conversation. "I'm sorry sir, but Leo is on the phone. He says it's urgent."

With a very annoyed look on his face, the President stands up and excuses himself from the table. He follows Charlie into the other room, to the nearest phone. "Leo, what's going on? And oil spill off the coast of South Carolina? The Charleston harbors? When? Do we know...? They what? Okay, as soon as I finish lunch, I'll be right back there. Do what you can in the meantime."


	2. Relationships And Disasters 2

"ELIZABETH! ANNIE! OVER HERE!" Abbey shouted.

Descending the stairs of the aircraft, both Elizabeth and Annie looked up to see Abbey standing right outside one of the Presidential limousines.

"MOM!" Elizabeth shouted back.

Feeling left out, Annie shouted "GRANDMA!"

As soon as they finished coming down the stairs, Abbey started to approach them. Annie took off immediately after her grandmother and gave her a big hug. Abbey then kissed her on the forehead as Elizabeth walked up and joined the group. Upon greeting and embracing her mother in a hug, Elizabeth asked, "Where's dad? He said he was going to be here."

"Your father got caught on some kind of big emergency. Some oil tank ran aground in the Atlantic, and he has to fight with the environmental and the wildlife lobbies." Abbey said approaching the awaiting limo. "He said he was very sorry that he couldn't make it, and that the two of you are to report to him the moment we reach White House grounds." Abbey finished as they finally reached the limo.

Once Annie and Elizabeth climbed in side, Abbey got in as well, and continued, "So did you enjoy your flight?"

"She hated it mom. Annie still gets airsick, to this day." Elizabeth said in a teasing, but loving way.

"And you made her get on that plane? How dare you! Annie, sweetheart, are you okay? How are you feeling?" Abbey said with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm a lot better now that I'm no longer on that airplane, grandma."

"Yeah, I imagine so."

"So where is she? Roni, I mean. Where is my sister? I thought she was going to come with you to the airport to pick us up."

"Yes, well she wanted to be here, but couldn't get time off of work without lying. She's gonna try to get off early though."

******************************

"Mr. President, with all due respect, let's move on already." Leo pleaded with the President.

"This is an important aspect that deserves our attention, and I for one am for it."

"As am I Mr. President, but we have exhausted all means necessary in an attempt to handle this. And we have had no luck up to this point. Sir, it's time to move on. The environment people are supposed to be Josh and Toby's thing, let's let them do this."

"And wildlife?"

"Sam's working on it."

"How far have they gotten with the cleanup efforts?"

"It's not going very good. They had hoped to be twice as far along by now."

"What's with the hold ups?"

"There were quite a few animals found trapped, more than expected. They all had to be taken to safety."

"The oil company responsible?"

"I have a meeting with them later today, in hopes to convince them to cooperate a lot more then they currently are."

Popping her head in, as she so often does, Mrs. Landingham called out to the President, "Sir, Elizabeth and Annie to see you."

In a very excited tone, the president said, "Send them in."

Before he could even finish, both girls entered the room. Annie ran straight to the President and gave him a hug. Elizabeth stayed back a little so she could watch. As soon as he was done hugging his granddaughter, he said to Elizabeth, "Get over here and give your old man a hug."

At his request, Elizabeth headed to her father and hugged him. He then took a step back, with his hands on her arms, "It's good to see you." He then went on to kiss her on the cheek. Right about then, Elizabeth looked over and saw Leo quietly retreating into his office.

"You're not trying to leave without saying hello, are you Leo?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Leo turned around to see the face that went along with the voice. "Hi Elizabeth, I was just.....I thought.....I thought you'd like some time alone with your father, that's all."

"Well before you run away, I want a hug."

"Yes ma'am." Leo said as he hugged Elizabeth.

"It's good to see you again, Leo." Elizabeth said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, yes it is." Leo said.

"Okay, you can go now, but you are in no way off the hook for trying to sneak out of here."

"Yes ma'am." Leo said as he disappeared into his office.

******************************

  


	3. Relationships And Disasters 3

"CATHY! I need the...."

As Sam started speaking, Cathy walked in with a handful of files. "Here." She said handing everything over to Sam. "Sam, your three o'clock is here."

"What time is it?"

"Three o'clock, Sam. That's why it's your three o'clock appointment that's here, and not your one o'clock appointment."

"Remind me again who this meeting is with."

"Mr. Stevenson and Mrs. Murray."

"Okay, give me a minute, then you can send them in."

"Why a minute?"

"Because I need to figure out what it is I am going to say to them."

"And you think a minute is going to help?"

"You're right. Give me an hour."

"Sam!"

"Okay, okay, you can send them in now."

Cathy left the office, only to return a few seconds later, ushering a man and a woman into the room, then shuts the door as she returns to her desk.

"Mr. Stevenson, Mrs. Murray, what a pleasure it is to meet with you today."

"Can it Sam, we know as well as you do that you wish you weren't here right now, so let's just get started." Mr. Stevenson said as he took a seat.

"Why me?" is all Sam could think.

******************************

"Toby, they're here." Josh said entering Toby's office.

"And I care because.....?"

"Because Leo told you that you had to meet with them."

As Toby starts coughing, he says, "Josh, I'm feeling under the weather today. I don't think I'll be able to come."

"Well then, you have a choice, my friend. It's either this meeting, or Mrs. Bartlet."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. Now come on."

"Where is the meeting?"

"Uh, it's in the Roosevelt room."

"Why?"

"Because they brought everyone that works for them. And those people brought the people that work for them. It was the only room big enough to have this meeting. Well, it really isn't big enough to house everyone, but it was the biggest room available."

"Maybe we should bring people too."

"Toby!"

"What? I'm sick of these people thinking they are the only ones who have people. BONNIE! GINGER!"

"Never mind Bonnie and Ginger, just ignore him." Josh said as the two ladies approached them.

"We usually do," replied Ginger.

"WHAT?!" Toby shouted as Josh pulled him through the doors, exiting the communications bullpen.

******************************


	4. Relationships And Disasters 4

"Hey Lizzy" Zoey said as she walked into the living room area of the residence that her sister and niece were in.

"Why, oh why do you cal me Lizzy? You know I hate that."

"Which is exactly why I call you Lizzy." Zoey said as she hugged her sister.

"Brat!" Elizabeth cried before she let go of her sister.

"Hey Annie, what's up?" Zoey said as she high-fived her niece.

"Well, I want to go to the mall, but mom won't let me."

"Well mom's are so uncool like that."

"Excuse me!" Abbey said as she walked in behind Zoey. "What was that?"

"Oh, uh, Mom, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. So what are us moms so uncool about?"

"You did hear that?"

"Grandma, I want to go to the mall, but mom won't let me."

"Can I have a chance to explain Annie? Thank you. We just barely got here, and we haven't had a chance to unpack anything yet."

"You could always unpack later." Zoey said with a huge smile on her face. "Besides, Roni works at the mall. So if we go there, then you could meet her now, instead of late tonight. So do you have any more excuses now Lizzy?" she said as her smile got even bigger.

"No, I guess not. Let's go to the mall." Elizabeth replied with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Yes! Thank you Aunt Zoey. Said Annie as she hugged Zoey and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Thank you very much."

"Mom, are you coming?" Elizabeth asked Abbey.

"No, I have some work to do, so I can't come. You three have fun though."

******************************

"What exactly is it about my face expression that has you thinking I care? Tell me please, so I can change it, Sam."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Everyone seems so tense around here."

"With good reason."

"Yes, but it can't be very healthy. Which is why I am trying to lighten the mood."

"Sam!"

"Yes?"

"Go away, now!" Toby said with a pained expression on his face.

"Okay." Sam said as he left.

"Bonnie!" Toby called out after looking down at the files that were on his desk.

"Yes Toby" Bonnie said as she appeared in his office.

"I need some information."

"What kind of information?"

"Background information on these people in this file." Toby said handing one of the many files on his desk to Bonnie.

"Why?" Bonnie asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because I have a meeting with them later, and I'm looking for something, anything that will help me in not having to say the 'p' word."

"What is the 'p' word?"

"Please. Now stop asking questions, and go do this for me."

"What is the magic word?"

"BONNIE!"

******************************


	5. Relationships And Disasters 5

After spending about an hour wandering all over the mall, Elizabeth, Zoey, and Annie finally found their way into Belks. Sneaking up behind Roni, Zoey said, "Excuse me, ma'am. I would like to buy something for my dad, but I need some help."

Without turning around, Roni replied, "I know you need some help, everyone knows you need some help, but I really don't think I am qualified to give you that kind of help."

"How'd you know it was me?" Zoey asked as Roni turned around.

"I'm psychic." Roni answered very dryly.

"Well if you're so psychic, then tell me who these two people are." Zoey said with another smile on her face.

"My guess would be that this is Elizabeth, which would make this her daughter, Annie."

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth. And this is Annie. It's nice to finally meet you, Roni. I've heard lots of good things about you from mom and dad."

"Likewise." Roni said as the two sisters shook hands.

"How'd you know it was them?" Zoey asked.

"Could be all the pictures I've seen of them, or the phone call from mom, saying you three were coming. And, like I said before, I'm psychic."

Right about then, Roni looked over Zoey's shoulder and saw a little girl, no more than seven crying. Roni excused herself from the group, and approached the little girl. As she knelt down, she said, "Hello there, my name is Roni. What's your name?"

"Nicole."

"Hi Nicole. Why are you crying?"

******************************

"Sam!" Josh yelled out as he walked into the communications bullpen.

"Yeah Josh?" Sam's voice answered from his office.

"Where are we with the wildlife people?" Josh questioned, walking into Sam's office.

"They spent about an hour and a half yelling at me."

"So....." Josh said, trying to pry.

"No where. Hey, did you know that if you put the words no and where together, some people read it as now here instead of no where?"

"Sam!"

"Let me guess, what part of your face expression makes me think that you care? Toby said the same thing. I'm just sayin,' that's all."

"When is your next meeting?"

"Whenever Cathy says they are here."

"You have one right now?"

"I'm supposed to. But I'm hoping that they won't show. What do you think the odds are?

"Probably not good. Well I'm gonna go head back to my office. I just wanted to see where you were."

"Stay! Help me, please. I'm begging."

"And get yelled at some more? I think not. Besides, I think Toby and I have another meeting coming up soon. Have fun." Josh said with a smile as he left Sam's office.

******************************

  


	6. Relationships And Disasters 6

"Carol!" CJ shouted as she approached her office.

"Yes CJ?"

"You spelled senator wrong three times. Environment wrong four times, and ocean wrong twice."

"It's getting better, though, don't you think?" Carol asked.

"No! If anything, it's getting worse. Do you not have a spell check program on your computer? Or at least a dictionary at your desk?"

"What's wrong with you today? You seem aggravated."

"I received some disturbing news yesterday."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?" Carol questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure." CJ said as she retreated into her office.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, I'll be at my desk reading the dictionary." Carol managed to say before CJ had her door closed.

******************************

"My daddy, he yelled at me, cause I wasn't walking fast enough. Then he left me. Said if I can't keep up, then I'm on my own." Nicole said as she continued to cry.

"How old are you?" Roni asked as she wiped Nicole's tears away.

"7 and 3/4's. How old are you?"

"I'm almost 18.

In the background, Elizabeth and Zoey watched Roni carefully, while they talked about her, making sure to stay out of her way.

"She's good with kids." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't let that surprise you, cause at times, she still acts like a kid."

"Oh and you don't? Anyway, she seems very nice. I like her."

"Yeah, I guess she is okay." Zoey said, placing an emphasis on okay. "But she took some getting used to."

"I wonder what's going on with that little girl." Elizabeth pointed in Roni and Nicole's direction.

"Don't know, but Roni seems to be handling it just fine." Zoey said as she turned her attention over to Nicole and Roni.

******************************

  


	7. Relationships And Disasters 7

While her aunt and mother were talking, Annie took this opportunity to do some shopping.

"What about this one?" Brad held up a tie for Annie's approval.

"I don't know. You think the President would like that tie?"

"This is for the President?" Brad asked a little surprised.

"Yes."

"Your grandfather?"

"Yes."

"In that case, no. I don't think he would like this tie. And if he were to find out I helped pick it out, it wouldn't be good, for me."

It's not like he knows you."

"But he does. I'm dating his daughter" Brad said as he pointed to Roni. "Why don't we put down these Tweety ties and look at these ones over here. I think they would suit the President a lot better."

******************************

A man around his thirties approached Roni and Nicole at a very fast pace, with a very furious look on his face.

"You leave my daughter alone!" the man shouted "Nicole, come on, it's time to go."

"Excuse me. You're Nicole's father?" Roni asked.

"Yes. Got a problem with that? Nicole!"

"I have a problem with people who intentionally abandon their seven year old children, yes."

"Butt out! Go rearrange something."

"I would butt out, but I refuse to do so." Roni then put her hands on Nicole's shoulder. Nicole immediately flinched at her touch. "Nicole, what's wrong? Sweetie, what's wrong? Hmmm?"

"Nothing is wrong, let go of my daughter."

Roni bent back down, and was about to speak with Nicole when Tim, the girl's father shouted at Roni, "Damnit, leave my daughter alone, or else."

"Or else what?" Bobbie said as she and a few others of Roni's detail approached. "If you even think about hurting Ms. Bartlet, you will have to answer to me, and the President."

******************************

"MARGARET!" Leo shouted.

"Yes Leo?" Margaret said as she ran into Leo's office.

"Get those goons back on the phone."

"What goons?"

"The president of the oil company. She just hung up on me."

"What is her name?"

"Jennifer Stewart, I think."

"Okay. Hey Leo?"

"What!"

"Did you know...."

"Margaret!"

"I'm going." About a minute later, Margaret returned, "Line two, Leo."

"Okay, thanks." Leo picks the phone up and presses a button, "Listen lady, the only thing I have going for me right now, is the fact that you and your company are in a hell of a lot more trouble than I am. So don't even think about hanging up on me again."

******************************

  


	8. Relationships And Disasters 8

"Carol said you needed to see me, Toby." CJ said as she opened Toby's office door.

"Yes, come in."

"What's up?" she said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"I have another meeting with the environment people, and I want you to be there."

"Why?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Because I have some information on them, and I want to threaten them with it. So in order for them to take me seriously, I want you there."

"You really hate saying please, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so what kind of info do you have on them?"

"It's probably best that you don't know just yet."

"Toby! If you want me in on this meeting, I have to know why. You can't play games like this."

******************************

After seeing all of the cuts, bruises, and scars on Nicole's back, Roni put her shirt back down, and tuned her around, so that she would be face to face with the little girl.

"Who did that to you Nicole?" Roni asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone." Nicole whispered.

"It's okay, you can trust me." Roni whispered back. After a bit of silence, she repeated, "Really, you can trust me. Tell me, who did this to you? Was it your dad? Cause you know if it was, you're not the only one. My dad used to do stuff like that to me too."

After standing there extremely quiet for what seemed like hours, Nicole leaned in to Roni and whispered, "It was daddy. He hits me, and spanks me. But I do bad things, that's why. If I wasn't so bad, he wouldn't......"

"Nicole, it has nothing to do with you. I'm sure you're a wonderful girl. It's not your fault. Now I'm gonna help you, okay? Would you like that?"

"Yes." Nicole whispered.

As Roni's suspicions were confirmed, she stood up, walked over to Tim, and stood face to face with him.

"The old me would probably kick your no good *ss from here to China. But the new me, well, Bobbie, call the department of social services, and have Nicole taken under emergency protective care. And have this man arrested, and out of my sight, before I am tempted to do something."

******************************

  


	9. Relationships And Disasters 9

"CJ, is something wrong?" Toby asked as he carefully watched the very distracted press secretary sitting in his office.

"Why do you ask??"

"It's just that you look like something is bothering you. Wanna talk about it?"

"With you?" CJ asked with a surprised expression.

"Sure."

"Okay, but it's probably going to sound very silly."

"That's okay, go ahead, tell me."

"It's my cat."

"Your cat?" a confused Toby asked.

"Yes, my cat. She's very sick. Yesterday I took her to the vet. He ran some tests, and told me that he would get back with me today. But I haven't heard anything."

"Well, no news could be good news." Toby said as he tried to verbally comfort his co-worker.

"Yes, but yesterday the vet named off all these things that could be wrong with her, and none of them sounded very good."

"I'm sure it's going to be okay CJ."

******************************

After all of the excitement was over, Roni found Elizabeth and Zoey right where she left them.

"Have fun there, Roni?" Zoey asked as Roni rejoined the group.

"Sure. Listen Elizabeth, I'm sorry for having run off on you there."

"Don't mention it. In light of what has happened, I'm glad you did."

"Hey, where's Annie?" Roni asked.

"She went off with one of the salesmen here, to pick out a tie for dad."

"Not just any salesman, but Brad, Roni's boyfriend." Zoey said adding in her two cents.

As if on cue, Brad and Annie joined the group of first daughters. Brad went and stood behind Roni as Annie went in between Zoey and Elizabeth.

"Look what Brad helped me pick out," Annie said as she held up a tie with the Tasmanian devil on it.

"Whoa, whoa, remember when you give it to the President, that I had absolutely nothing to do with picking it out. Okay?" Brad said winking at Annie.

"Don't worry, you secret is safe with me."

"Good." Brad said with a sigh of relief.

"So Aunt Roni, what was up with that guy and little girl?"

"Huh? Oh, me. Well, that girl's father abuses her, and left her alone in the mall. I felt it necessary to intervene. Just as I wish someone had done for me."

******************************


	10. Relationships And Disasters 10

"Let's get started." Leo said as soon as all of the senior staff members were present. "How did everyone's meetings go today? Sam, you go first."

"The second one went a lot better than the first."

"Did you reach any kind of agreement?" Leo asked, going out on a limb.

"No. But I have more meetings scheduled for tomorrow."

"Okay, but don't work to hard, tomorrow is Saturday. Toby, Josh, what about your meetings?"

"I was able to, what's the word..." Toby began.

"Blackmail?" Josh replied.

"Scare them away, for a little bit anyway." Toby said while giving Josh a look of annoyance.

"Good. But please don't tell me how, cause I don't think I want to know. So I talked to some people at the Oil Company. I've managed to get them to go on TV and take the blame publicly. They are also going to pay for all damages, as well as all the labor it takes to get the oil cleaned up, so we don't have to tap in to the Oil Spill Liability Trust Fund. CJ, Margaret has some info on all of this for you to give to the press. The latest updates on the cleaning efforts are fairly good. They have had a number of set backs, but as of late, everything has been on schedule. Now, I'm hoping that as the oil company steps forward and excepts blame for all of this, that we will no longer be the ones in the spotlight."

"I bet they still pick on us." Toby said cutting Leo off.

"Toby!" Leo shot back.

"The meetings we've all been having have dealt with passing stricter legislation restrictions. The Oil Company has no power to do that, so they are going to keep bugging us." Toby explained.

"But I don't think they will have enough time to bother with us. As soon as they find out who is responsible for this mess, they are going to bug them to create tighter regulations on themselves." said Josh as he walked over behind Sam.

"I agree with Josh. They won't have time for us anymore." Sam said.

"You hope they won't have time for us, but they have many, many people working for them. And they are very good at dividing up their people, having a certain number come yell at one group with at the same time, ten other groups are getting yelled at by teams of even larger groups." Toby responded.

"Well there is only one way to find out, and that is with time. So we just wait and hope that Josh and Sam are right, but expect that Toby will be right." Leo said as Margaret entered the room. "Yes, Margaret?"

"Um, CJ, there was a call for you from a Doctor Yates' office. He said the test results came back and there is nothing to worry about." With that, Margaret exited as quickly as she entered. As she walked back to her desk, she realized she never said anything about a cat or vet's office, and there would be lots of questions, but she figured CJ could handle them.

"CJ! What's wrong? Nothing serious I hope." Sam said adopting a very concerned tone.

With the same tone, Josh said "Well it is good news whatever it is, but you should have told us that something was wrong CJ. We could have been here for you."

Once she realized what was going on, CJ began to laugh as she tried to explain, "It's my cat. Dr. Yates is a vet. Nothing is wrong with me, or was wrong with me.

"Okay, well, if that's it, you all go enjoy your weekend."

******************************


	11. Relationships And Disasters 11

"Grandpa, I got you a present at the mall today." Annie said as she entered the Oval Office.

"You gals went to the mall today?" Jed questioned.

"Yeah." Zoey responded.

"Did you have fun?" Jed asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Aunt Roni sure did." said Annie as she approached Jed.

"You met her?"

Joining the conversation, Elizabeth said "Yes dad, we met her."

"So did you like her?"

"Yeah, I like her. She has a lot of courage, and doesn't back down when confronted."

"Confronted? What are you talking about?"

"There was this thing with an abusive father and his little girl at the mall."

"Yeah, it was awesome grandpa. This really big guy shows up behind her and gets in her face. She got right back in his face, it was so cool."

"Am I going to need to call CJ in here?"

"No, dad. She handled it all very well, and in the end, the DC police came and took the guy out. Roni didn't do anything bad this time. You'd be proud of her." Zoey answered.

Right then, Annie remembered she bought a present for Jed and pulled it out. "Grandpa, I got you something."

Jed opened the box Annie had handed him, and pulled out a Tasmanian devil tie. After taking one look at it, he turned to his granddaughter, who was smiling, and questioned, "A Tasmanian devil tie?"

"Yeah, Brad thought you would like it."

"Brad?!"

"Oops! Did I say Brad?"

"Yes!"

"I meant me. I thought you would like it."

"Then why did you say Brad?"

"An honest slip-up?" Annie said trying to turn on the charm. After getting an evil grin from Jed, she asked him, "So do you like it?"

******************************

"Why Josh?" Donna asked pouting.

"Because I have to, so you have to."

"You do realize this means you have to take me shoe shopping again, don't you?"

"Yes, I realize this. And I'm really looking forward to taking you shoe shopping." Josh said sarcastically.

"So what time do we have to be here tomorrow?"

"Well, my meeting is for 10:30, so no earlier than 10:00."

"And how long is this meeting supposed to last?"

"I don't know, till whenever," said Josh with a lack of interest showing up in his voice inflection.

"Who is the meeting with? Or do you not know that either?"

******************************


	12. Relationships And Disasters 12

Saturday's were usually nice and quiet around the White House, that is, unless something very big was going on in the world. With this huge oil spill in Charleston, South Carolina, the halls and offices of the White House were anything but quiet. Of course, there were a few people who managed to stay away from the office, such as Toby, Leo, and the President.

Josh, who had been at work since 10:00 am, was just about to leave to take Donna shoe shopping when she told him he had a stop to make before they could leave. Josh, of course, was thrilled, until he realized it was only delaying the painful hours of shoe shopping he had ahead of him. "Hey Sam, Donna said you needed me."

"Yes, uh, I have one more meeting to get through, then seeing how it is Saturday, I was thinking that you and I could go do something." Sam said as he looked up from his computer.

"Sorry, Donna has me buying her shoes today."

"That sounds like fun." Sam sarcastically said as a big smirk overtook his face.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But really, it's not that bad anymore, cause she goes in whatever store and looks at the shoes, while I go off on my own. About every thirty minutes I come and check on her to see if she's ready to go."

"Sounds like you're becoming too good at this Josh."

"Yeah, I know. Can you believe that the first five times, I actually sat with her and tried to help her pick the shoes out?"

With that, Sam couldn't help but to bust out laughing, and it wasn't even that funny.

******************************

Leo, having not given in to this uncontrollable urge to go to the office and further straighten out the big oil spill mess, sat at his kitchen table, doing the last of the crossword puzzle's that he had been to busy to do all that week. As soon as he put the folded up newspaper down, his pager started going off. Giving out a loud grunt, he took it out of its case, which was on his belt, and held it up to his face. As he read the message, his eyes light up, so very unexpectedly. Leo then rushed to the phone as fast as he could. After dialing the number, he impatiently waited for someone to answer the phone. On the third ring, a female voice answered, "Hello?"

"Jenny, it's me, Leo. I got your page. You want to talk to me?" Leo said as his voice was filled with hope.

"Yeah, how about lunch?"

"Sounds great."

******************************

After they had both ordered their food, Jenny turned to Leo and began to explain why she called for this meeting of sorts. "Leo, I wanted to talk to you about the divorce."

Leo's heart began to break as he heard this, he had been hoping that Jenny wanted to talk about getting back together. He never even considered that it could be about the divorce. "I was going to sign the papers the other day, I just got..."

Cutting him off, Jenny said, "No, it's not that. I...uh, I no longer want one."

"Huh?" Was all Leo could mutter out in bewilderment, as his heart leaped for joy, doing triple flips in the air.

"A friend made me realize..." Jenny began, but then paused. "Leo, I am still madly in love with you. I never stopped. I was just mad."

"You had every right to be mad, Jenny."

"Shh, let me finish. I was just mad. And not even at you, not really." Jenny took another pause. "Leo, I miss seeing your hair stubbles in the bathroom sink every morning. I miss standing over your shoulder helping you with the crosswords. I miss you complaining when you can't find your favorite tie. I miss...I miss...I miss it all. I miss you."

******************************


	13. Relationships And Disasters 13

That afternoon, after lunch, Roni decided to go on another walk around the White House. As she made her way through the halls, she greeted the many people who had come into work that day. As she was walking past the pressroom, Danny Concannon saw her and decided to go talk to her.

"Hey Roni, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"That little girl is going to be fine, thanks to you." Danny said as he led Roni into his office area.

"I do what I can. So have you gotten any info on her yet?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Where is her mother?" Roni asked very curious.

"Her mother died about two years ago, from cancer." Danny replied.

"Where is she going to live now? Do you know?"

"DSS took her to her grandmother's house. She's gonna live with her."

"That's good to here, cause I certainly didn't intend to ruin her home life. I'm glad she has some family she can live with," she said with some relief in her voice.

"If you don't mind my asking, what were your intentions?"

"Well," Roni started, "I suppose I intended to save that little girl from having to go down the same path in life that I did."

"There are thousands, if not millions of children in that same situation. Are you planning on saving any more of them?"

"If the opportunity arises, you bet."

******************************

"Josh, you have to stay with me this time." Donna announced as they arrived at their first stop in the mall.

"What?! Why?! NO!" Was all Josh could say.

"Yes Josh, I need your help. You have to stay."

"With what? You don't need my help. You've never needed my help."

"I need it today," Donna pleaded.

"Why? Isn't it enough that I'm buying you the shoes?"

"Not today, no."

"Why?" Josh demanded.

"I don't know why, I just need you here with me. So what do you think of these shoes?"

"Donnatella Moss, I am your boss, you can't hold me here against my will."

"I can, and I am. Now what do you think of these shoes?" Donna explained.

"They are shoes. What am I supposed to think of them?"

"Josh! You're not helping!"

"Which is exactly why you should let me go."

"You think my purse goes with these shoes? Or do I need to get a new one?" Donna asked, ignoring Josh.

"What the...!! Okay, I'm not even going to answer that. And if you let me go, I'll buy you the new purse, if you decide you need one." Josh said putting an emphasis on you.

"You're not going. But if you want to buy me a new purse, well I'm not about to pass on that."

******************************


	14. Relationships And Disasters 14

"Hello CJ." Danny said as he walked into the press secretary's office, hands behind his back as if he were holding something.

"Go away Danny, I'm trying to work." was CJ's response, as she didn't even bother to look up.

"I got you a little something."

With that, Danny had her attention. "You already gave me a fish, and fish food. What more could I want?" Danny then very carefully moved the object in his hands around to the front, so CJ could see what he was holding. "Another goldfish. I should have known."

"I thought Gail could use a friend on those lonely nights when we are out on dates."

"Daniel, why, oh why do you refuse to come to the understanding that we are no longer a couple? That we will never be one again?"

"I'm persistent."

"Among other things. What's this fish's name?"

"It doesn't have one. I was thinking we could come up with one together." Danny said as a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Danny, give me the fish, and go away."

"Why am I going away?"

"Because I have work to do, and I don't want you to get your hopes up that there is still something between us. Now go."

"Okay. But you're wrong. There is something between us." Danny said putting an emphasis on the word is.

******************************

Sitting on a bench, by the Potomac River, Leo turned towards Jenny, and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Jenny said as Leo's pager went off, for the third time since they had sat down on the bench. "You can answer that Leo, it's okay."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Jenny said as Leo picked up his pager and looked at it.

"This will only take a minute," Leo said as he fished out his cell phone. "Josh, it's Leo. Listen, there is something going on in South Carolina, with this oil spill. Some kind of new development. Copy this number down......Then memorize it......1-843-760-5555.....call that number, find out what is going on, and deal with it......Cause I'm busy......I don't care what you are doing, take care of it, Josh." Leo said as he hung the phone up and looked at Jenny, "I'm sorry about that."

"Wow!" Jenny said in awe.

"What?"

"You've changed. The old Leo would have never passed up an opportunity to go to work."

******************************


	15. Relationships And Disasters 15

"Roni," Elizabeth said stepping into the living room of the residence. "Annie and I are going to go to the park and feed the birds and other animals, wanna come?"

"Feed birds?"

"Yeah. It's something Annie and I have done for years and years, ever since she was one year old. So you want to come?"

"I guess," said Roni as she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in. "So is it only Annie and you? Or is anyone else going too?"

"I thought about asking mom and dad, but I thought the three of us could use some alone time to get to know each other better."

Sighing with relief, Roni replied, "Good, cause I don't think I could listen to how many different types of birds exist in the world today, which ones are extinct. What their mating habits are, and every other tiny detail that I've never wanted to know about birds."

Smirking widely at Roni, Elizabeth proudly said, "Well, if you really want to know how many different bird species there are, the magic number is...."

"What?!" Roni screamed in surprise.

"Did you actually think our dad could be so into all that trivia stuff and not have passed it on to at least one of his children?" Elizabeth said as her smirk grew bigger and bigger.

"What did I get myself into?" Roni asked herself.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Roni asked hoping it wasn't.

"What you got yourself into? I'm assuming you meant that with a great deal of love for your oldest sister, even if you don't know me."

"I said that out loud?" Roni asked as she brushed her left hand threw her hair and shook her head.

******************************

Josh, having had to go back to the office to deal with more oil frenzies was not overly killed with joy. The number Leo had given him was to an area office in Charleston, South Carolina. Upon calling the number, Josh learned that there was a dolphin beached on some island that he couldn't quite remember the name. Maybe it was John's Island. Or it could have been Jame's Island. Either way, it started with a J, and it only led to trouble for Josh. Knowing that CJ was right next door, once Josh hung the phone up, he decided to talk with her.

"Hey, I see you got yourself another fish."

"Danny gave it to me. Why can't he understand that there is no us?"

"He likes you CJ."

"I know he likes me, that's not the problem. The problem is that I don't like him."

"What's the fish's name? How do you tell them apart?"

"The new one has a little patch of white on its forehead. And I haven't thought of any names yet, do you have any suggestions?"

"Is it male or female?" Josh asked as he bent down next to the bowl and looked intently at the two fish trying to tell them apart.

"How am I supposed to know? It's not like I'm an expert on fish or anything. If one of them ends up laying eggs, I'll let you know."

"What about Angel?"

"Angel? Explain." CJ commanded as she looked at Josh with a puzzled look.

"Well, that little white spot looks like it could be a halo, so you could name it Angel." Finally realizing that he had come into her office with a reason, he did a complete 180* on CJ. "This oil thing, it has a dolphin beached now."

"What?" CJ said as she was trying to catch up with the very huge change in conversation.

"Leo called me, said he got a call, and he wanted me to call some number. The number was to some kind of office or something in Charleston, where they told me that a dolphin was beached on some Island that starts with a J."

******************************


	16. Relationships And Disasters 16

"No, I didn't know that." Roni said with contempt in her voice. "But thanks for telling me. Next time I see a baby Dodo bird, I'll know exactly what to feed it, and how to feed it. Hey, will you look at that, we ran out of bread to feed to the birds. Guess we can go back to the White House now."

"Fat chance. I'm just barely on the Dodo bird. We still have quite a few left."

"I thought this little expedition was for us to get to know each other better. Not for me to learn all sorts of weird things about birds, things I've never wanted to know."

"You're not having fun?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm having a blast."

"Now look at Annie over there, she has the birds eating out of her hands. She's having the time of her life."

"That's cause she's not having to listen to this conversation. Uh oh, I did it again. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Just ignore me."

"Okay, I will. So what bird did we do last? Oh yeah, the Dodo."

******************************

Sam, Josh, and CJ, along with their staff members had dealt with the newest crisis on the Carolina front in just a few hours, and it was now time that they could leave. As Sam was packing up his briefcase, he caught something moving towards his office out of the corner of his eye. When he looked up, he was delighted to see Mallory. "Hey!" He exclaimed as he walked over to her and kissed her.

"I had a feeling you would be here."

"Not for long. I'm done. I'm finished, and I was just on my way out."

"Really? Then you can come with me." Mallory said smiling.

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping."

"And you came to see if I wanted to come with you?"

"Well, I was in the area. And I knew you would be here, so I thought I'd come relieve you from your duties, seeing how it is not office hours right now."

"Shopping?" Sam said, his desire, or lack there of showing up in his voice.

"No, not really. I just wanted to see what you would do. Really, I'm going to this play, and I happen to have an extra ticket."

"A play?" that same desire found its way back into Sam's words.

******************************

"So, I hear you spent the day with Annie and Lizzy. Have fun?" Zoey asked as she cracked the biggest smile imaginable.

"You told her to take me didn't you? You knew what she would do, if you didn't suggest for her to do it, and you told her to bring me with her, didn't you?" Demanded Roni as she gave a stern look towards Zoey.

"Yes, I did."

"You admit it? Zoey!!"

"Yeah, I admit it. I thought it would be funny. You now know the real Elizabeth Bartlet."

"You mean she's really like that? It wasn't all just for show and tell, to torture me?"

"She's really like that. Why do you think Annie is so...so, well, nerdy? Or as dad likes to call it, precocious."

"Annie's like that too? Gee, what kind of baby food were you guys fed?" Roni said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm normal, so I don't think it was in the baby food."

******************************


	17. Relationships And Disasters 17

Note: If you haven't been able to tell by now, I like music, and tend to include songs in my fan fics. So, with that said, there is another one in here. :D

"So what kind of play are we going to?" curiosity getting the best of Sam.

"It's a surprise."

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No, cause if you do, you'll ruin the surprise." Mallory said as she guided Sam through the halls of her school. Once she had him seated, she took the blind fold off of his eyes, and said, "You can look now."

"Where are we?"

"We're at the school."

"I thought you were taking me to see a play Mallory."

"I am. My class is putting a play on tonight, and I wanted you to be here. Actually, it was my classes idea."

"What kind of play is it?" Sam asked.

"A history play. Actually, it's about Roosevelt. I'd tell you which one, but I don't think you can tell them apart. Just so you know, it's the same Roosevelt that the room is named after. Which is why my kids thought you should come."

"Well, this oughtta be interesting. When does the play start?"

Looking at her watch, "Thirty minutes. Now, I have to go behind the curtains and make sure everything is going alright, you just sit here and try to think of which Roosevelt this play is going to be about."

******************************

"Hey, you coming to dinner?" Abbey asked her youngest daughter as she walked into her bedroom.

"I just want to listen to this song, then I'm coming." Roni said as she pressed play on the cd player.

"What song is it?" Abbey asked.

"It's called Wonderful, by Everclear."

I close my eyes when it gets too sad I think thoughts that I know are bad I close my eyes and I count to ten I hope it's over when I open them

I want the things That I had before Like a Star Wars poster On my bedroom door I wish I could count to ten And make everything be wonderful again

I hope my mom and I hope my dad Will figure out why they get so mad I hear them scream... I hear them fight They say bad words that make me want to cry

I close my eyes When I go to bed and I dream of angels who make me smile I feel better When I hear them say Everything will be wonderful someday

Promises Mean everything When you're little And the world's so big I just don't understand how You can smile with all Those tears in your eyes And tell me Everything is wonderful now Na na na, Na na na na....... Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now

I go to school And I run and play I tell the kids That it's all OK I laugh a lot So my friends won't know When the bell rings I just don't want to go home

I go to my room and I close my eyes I make believe... That I have a new life I don't believe you when you say Everything will be wonderful someday

Promises Mean everything When you're little And the world is so big I just don't understand how You can smile with all Those tears in your eyes When you tell me Everything is wonderful now Na na na, Na na na na na No........... I don't want to hear you tell me Everything is wonderful now Na na na, Na na na na na No..........

I don't want to hear you say that I will understand someday...No, no..... I don't want to hear you say You both have grown in different ways...No, no..... I don't want to meet your friend And I don't want to start over again

I just want my life to be The same Just like it used to be Somedays... I hate everything I hate everything Everyone and everything

So please don't tell me Everything is wonderful now Please don't tell me everything is Wonderful now...No, no..... Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now...No, no.....

I don't want to hear you tell me Na na na, Na na na na na No.......... I don't want to hear you tell me... I don't want to hear you tell me Everything is wonderful now Na na na, Na na na na na No.......... Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now Everything is wonderful now

Abbey stayed in the room during the entire song, and paid attention to the general tone of it. As she glanced into Roni's eye's, she felt like Roni was depressed or something. "What's wrong?"

"Yesterday, in the mall..."

"The little girl? I heard all about it. I just want to tell you, I'm proud of you for doing what you did. And I'm sure that little girl is very thankful for it."

"I just called, to get an update on Nicole, the little girl. She was taken to her grandmother's house earlier. Now, it seems her grandma had a stroke, and is in a vegetable state, unable to care for Nicole. She doesn't have any other living family members, so they took her to a group foster home. I thought it was all going to be okay, cause she was going to go live with grandma, but now....what have I done? I took her from her family."

"And you may have saved her life, Roni. You don't know what would have happened if you didn't get her away from her father."

"Part of me feels like saying that perhaps things would have gotten better for the two of them, but then the other part of me, the part that has lived through stuff like this, knows better."

Grabbing her daughter in a hug, Abbey said, "Don't worry, everything will be just fine. You did the right thing under the circumstances. Just you wait and see, Nicole is going to grow up in a loving adopted home, she's gonna be happy. And she's gonna owe it all to you. Now, are you ready to go to dinner?"

******************************


	18. Relationships And Disasters 18

"Tomorrow we can go get your things, and move you back in here, where you belong, with me." Jenny said smiling as Leo opened their house door open for her.

"We should take things slow," Leo suggested.

"Are you saying you don't want to move back in?"

"No, I definitely would like that, but I'm just sayin,' we should take things slow. Maybe we could start dating again, wouldn't that be fun?"

"I can see the charm in that, but as long as we stay married, I'm a happy woman."

Leo took Jenny's right hand, and held it up to kiss it, when he saw her wedding ring on her right hand ring finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. This is the wrong hand." He said as he slid it off her finger. Gazing into her eyes, he gently put it on the correct finger, and leaned in for a kiss.

******************************

"Well, that was fun." Sam said as he and Mallory walked out to her car.

"I'm glad you thought so. My kids worked really hard on this play. Which reminds me to ask you, which President is the Roosevelt room named after?"

"See, I can answer this question now, and know my answer is correct."

"Which one?"

"That would be Teddy. Teddy Roosevelt."

"And why was the Roosevelt room named after him?"

"What is this, quiz time?" Sam joked as they reached the car.

"That's exactly what this is."

"Well, in that case, I think I'm gonna need to stay after school, for a little private tutoring."

"Sam!" Mallory said as she patted him on the arm.

******************************

After dinner, Roni got the latest bit of gossip from Zoey, whether Roni really wanted it or not. Apparently the word was out on Leo and Jenny. And the general consensus was that it was a good thing that they got back together. The second item of gossip had to do with Josh, and how Donna tortured him at the mall. Third item up was Sam. Sam finally was learning about his country's past, about President Theodore Roosevelt. And the final bit of gossip was on CJ. Carol had overheard CJ's conversation with Danny, and begun the rumors. CJ and Danny were officially no longer, not as if they ever really were.

Now on to some real news. After Roni was able to escape Zoey, she went to watch the news on TV, cause she liked to stay well informed.

The first story on the news was about the oil spill, and the progress with cleaning it up. Apparently, for the first time, they finally were ahead of schedule on the clean up. The dolphin that had been beached earlier that day was taken to an aquatic animal rescue shelter, where it would be taken care of, and eventually put back into the wild.

The second story was about Nicole and her grandmother. The reporters found out that Nicole's grandmother had a stroke. They had also been able to get some footage of the little girl, playing nicely with the other kids her age at the group foster home. Roni finally realized, Nicole was going to be just fine. She really did help the little girl. "One down, many more to go." Roni sat there thinking as the third story came up, but by that point, Roni had drowned the TV out.

THE END


End file.
